Conventional mechanisms for online communication are typically organized around particular topics or points of interest. Messaging systems often establish channels to manage conversations pertaining to respective topics. More specific sub-conversations of a channel are generally managed as threads. The management of threads in conventional messaging and collaboration systems is inadequate. Threads can be difficult to find and/or access within the overall conversation, which can make longer-term collaboration frustrating and impractical. Messaging systems typically order content, including threads, by “most recently received” (or some other criterion). A thread created within an active channel can quickly become buried by other content. The location(s) of threads in a channel may change rapidly, rendering longer-term collaboration using such threads difficult. Moreover, even if threads are anchored within the channel (as “sticky” threads), the content of such threads is typically interspersed with other channel content, which dilutes the focus of the thread from its intended sub-conversation. Managing threads as separate conversations (e.g., promoting a thread to a conversation or channel) may be cumbersome, and is not feasible for many end-users. Managing threads as separate conversations may require complex, time-consuming setup and management operations, such as creating recipient lists, establishing access controls, and so on. Moreover, the resulting conversations may not be grouped with the original, parent channel, which may further complicate access and collaboration. What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for managing online collaboration and communication that, inter alia, provide improved mechanisms for creating, managing, and accessing threads of parent conversations and/or channels.